the new school
by hardinkphilly
Summary: xaiver and tajjir go to regular show school but weird things happen
1. Chapter 1

one day at nativity school

xaiver yo why are you keep calling me to your office

principal jack hated xaiver but was never allowed to explled him for no reason but he had a reason this time

principal jack well you started a food fight today at lunch right ?

xaiver so ?

jack your explled

xaiver no !

jack yup !

jack kicked xaiver out of the school

at home xaiver lived alone with tajjir

tajjjir yo what happend at school

xaiver he expleled me

tajjiir we need to get you a new school

at regular school

princpal mallard you shall be a new student because i just excplelled philly

xaiver awesome

tajjir now we both go to they same school

they high fived

rigby look its losers

mordecai punched him


	2. a first day for xaiver

the schedule for Xavier was social studies reading art lunch gym math science

the only thing xavier did not do with tajjjir was socail studies

1st period

xavier man i miss tajjir

rigby i can not wait to leave this stupid school

xavier its not that bad

rigby you just think that cuz your new plus i started at september you just joined and its june !

xaiver knew that rigby was right but smiled when mordecai punched rigby

2nd period

mr skips if you went to last period you know i teach both social studies and reading

rigby we no that !

skips well we have a new student

tajjjir awesome

xaiver yes your in here

they high fighed

xaiver how was spanish

tajjir it was ok how was social studies

xaiver not that bad

mr skips read the book the lion the witch and the wardrob and do a report

in the hall way

xaiver is that skips guy gonna teach every class

tajjir just these 2

3rd period

mr pops today class you will draw a picture of your best friend pick your friend

tajjjir and xaiver team upi

mr pops tajjjir and xaiver win { sorry but art is my least faveroit so i cut it short }

in the hallway

xaiver i found my fave class

tajjjir i did not like it at first but now i do

xaiver what we do now

tajjjir lunch

4th period

xaiver damn this is better than my old school lunch

tajjjir right ?

all of a sudden xaiver face was stomped into soup

muscle man new kid thinking he tough your not tough

tajjjir leave him alone

xaiver please just leave

mm make me !

xaiver i told you to leave son of a bitch

mm you did not jus fuckin call me that

xaiver i did assface

they walk away

break over time for gym

during lunch in the princpal office

the phone rings

mr malllerd hello

philly you have the nerve

mr mallerd who is this

philly you know who i am

mr mallerd no

philly thinks than uses it to his advantage

philly ya

mr malllerd who is this

philly somebody you dont know anyway whats been going on is it good

mr malllerd yes its good

philly well prepare for it to go rotten

mr mallerd say again ?

phiily im gonna kill you

mr mallerd what ?

philly im gonna kill you

mr mallerd wrong ! laughs i dont like prank calls punk !

philly prank calls ?

mr mallerd i hate them

philly you think im lieing ? WELL IM NOT LIEING IM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU DONT KNOW WHO YOU MESSED WITH !

mr mallerd 0 _ 0

philly im gonna kill you dude

mr malllerd good bye sir

philly dont hang up

mr mallerd hangs up

mr mallerd idiot !

5th period

xaiver what is this

tajjir the worst period g..

xaiver the SECOND worst the worst is social studies

tajjir oh yes but this is gym with mr benson shuddres

mr benson LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS WILL CILMB A ROPE OK ?!

xaiver tryes to climb but falls

tajjir XAIVER !

he jumped off and saved him

mr benson YOU MAGGOTS ARE WEAK TAKE DETONTION

xaiver and tajjir sigh

rigby hey this is only you first detention i have one for each period

6th period

mr skips take your seat

xaiver he teaches this on to ?

tajjir yes

mr skips whats five times five

xaiver 25

mr skips what about 9 time 10

rigby suck a lemon

mr skips detenion

rigby im used to it

7th period

xaiver this is digusteing we are dissecting frogs

tajjir most things in science are gross

the bell rang

skips class is dismissed

most kids left but tajjir xaiver and rigby sadly walked to detention

hardinkphilly this is my longest chapter i have ever writein XD


	3. intro fighters

tajjir im sayin that im gonna go to school early

xaiver i understand but i dont understand why you want to go early

tajjjir cuz !

on the way to school

xavier went over to see tajjjir hanging out with MUSCLE MAN !

xaiver tajjir ! what is this

tajjir my friend

xaiver you are my best friend ... i thought

tajjir im allowed to choose my friends !

xaiver im not friends anymore

tajjir fine!

tajjir and xaiver would not do any thing together xaiver now thinks social studies is the best the ignore each other in english they are not partners in art in gym tajjir just laughed when he saw xaiver fall xaiver just purposely kicked his ass in dodgeball in math and sicence they copied english but something big happend

xaiver im ignoreing his ass

tajjir fuck him

all of a sudden philly used a trap door that nobody knows about and throw a patty at xaiver

xaiver tajjjir why did you throw this at me

tajjir i did not do nothing

they fought HARD !

they both got detention

hardinkphilly this is a intro to the next chapters that will happen


	4. depressing kids

at a college

after college graduation

cayan rember mr mallerd ?

jason yes i hate him

cayan lets get revenge

jason how ?

cayan whisperd in jasons ears

jason oh thats good

at school both 2 kids acted like they had better life than each other

but they both had bad ones

xaiver was lonley now he had the house two himsleve and could not pay the bill he missed tajjir

tajjjir was annoyed he moved in with muscle man and he would not shut up so he missed xaiver

first period

mr skips xaiver what is the year christopher columbes sail the ocean blue

xaiver just sat there and groned

mr skips tajjjir

tajjir repeated

2nd to 7th it was all the same they were too depressed to talk

in the office

mr mallerd picked up the phone

mr mallerd hello ?

philly sup ?

mr mallerd k are you here for a reason

philly yes

mr mallerd why ?

philly just here to tell you your not going live past the month cuz your going to die so shut up !

mr mallerd leave me alone dude

he hangs up

xaiver and tajjir walked home

xaiver went home

tajjir went home


	5. college kidnappers

jason we are gonna have to sneak up ok

cayan got the body bag ?

jason check

cayan ok lets go

they tried to kidnap mr mallerd but the phone rang

mr mallerd hello

philly dont hang up cuz i need to ask are you gonna continue being a princpal ?

mr mallerd yes why ?

philly who cares fuck you anyway you said yes

mr mallerd yes

philly wrong !

mr mallerd wrong ?

philly yup your gonna die so you not gonna con ...

mr mallerd hung up

mr mallerd whats wrong with him ?

at school

in the princbal office

mr mallerd stop being depresed it making me sad

xaiver he cheated on me

tajjir what now you decide who im friends with ?

rigby ran in and slapped them

rigby wake up and make up

they both said no

rigby sighed

the phone rang

mr mallerd did not answers

rigby mr mallerd ?

mr mallerd answered

philly think im playin i will kill u

mr mallerd hung up

mr mallerd got kidnapped by the 2 college kids

the 3 gasped


	6. killer finale

cayan so we are going to kill you for flunkin us

jason ya !

mr mallerd you deserved it

in school

rigby how about a quest to save mr mallerd

xaiver lets go

tajjir he wanted me

rigby i wanted both

2 hours later

rigby we got to go in there and get mr mallerd back

got you guns ? ok lets go

rigby freese ?

tajjir ya /... freese

xaiver yup

they tie them up

rigby let us go

jason shut up !

cayan we are unstopable

they leave

rigby i hope you guys are happy you should stop being deppresed and help out

xaiver no

tajjjir never

at school

the janitor is there its like 1 pm rigby xaiver and tajjir should be in school

all of a sudden philly walked in

he put a gun to the janditor head

philly where is mr mallerd

jantior he was kidnapped by two college kids

philly the got here before me ?

janitor yup

philly god dam it !

he shot the janitor

philly the only one killing that asshole is me

philly left

in the college kids house

rigby dont kill us

mr mallerd please im sorry

xaiver go ahead kill me idc

tajjir me niether

they were about to shoot

when philly came in and shot them

mr mallerd thank you

mr mallerd smile turned into a frown when philly put a gun to his head

mr mallerd what are you doing

philly i warned you

mr mallerd that was you

philly duh !

philly wait

he cut the rope for the kids open

philly see you guys

xaiver kicked the gun out of his hand

philly im gonna kill you

when he shot the bullet it cut tajjir leg off but bounced off and killed philly

xaiver you saved me

tajjir yup BEST FRIEND

the 4 walked away except tajjir who stole crouthes from the kitchen so he can walk


End file.
